Listen to the Sound
by Sastiel
Summary: "Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who holds your hand in front of his friends." KOGAN AU
1. Starting over

**Title: Listen to the Sound**

**Summary: "****Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who holds your hand in front of his friends. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you... The one who turns to his friends and says, 'that's him.'****" Kogan AU**

**Rating: Not really sure how far this is going to go so for right now: T because I'm big on swearing. **

**Authors Notes: My first Kogan! Woo! I'm excited. I'm sorry this is short. Please, tell me this doesn't suck though! Cause I have actually plans of continuing it. Anyway; this is told from James' POV, I just thought it'd be a fun way to introduce Logan. Kendall isn't in it yet but rest assured, if you like it, and I continue, there will be…Love! Holy crap! I just realized...Logan in this is 14 and Ken is 17. DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE? Well..Who cares. There's a reason it's called fanfic. Trololol!**

**Oh! And for those of you who are wondering...I'm working on updating a few of my other fics. I'm so sorry I've been keeping you waiting.**

* * *

><p>James clutched at Logan's hand and proceeded to walk towards the green doors of the brick building that stood in front of them. He had to admit, going to a new school was definitely an exciting prospect. The last school had been hard for both him and Logan, mostly though because it was hard for Logan. His brother never had a good time at school; he was usually home-tutored. Their mother and father agreed that the small price of twenty-five hundred a month was a small price if it meant Logan wasn't subjected to the cruel world of society. But soon Logan wanted to have a high-school experience like James, so their mother begrudgingly agreed to let him go. James knew now, that she was regretting her decision; and so was Logan.<p>

When they reached the doors James pulled their hands apart and tapped Logan's shoulder. James moved his fingers into Logan's line of sigh and signed.

'_You okay?'_ Logan pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, nervously and nodded. Logan looked so scared; he looked like he was about to book it in the other direction. James put his hand on Logan's cheek, guiding Logan's wandering gaze back to him.

'_You'll be fine. Remember, we go to the same school now. If anything happens; you can call me. Anytime.'_

James remembered the last time he'd said that. It was Logan's first day of freshmen year, James' sophomore. Logan had been so scared; he basically refused to leave James' side; he eventually did. James regretted ever letting his brother walk into the last school.

Everyone virtually ignored Logan, pretending he didn't exist. That was until Bethany Ross decided her and her friends should play a prank on him; Logan was pretty popular after that. See, Logan was gay; he wasn't ashamed, everyone knew, and that was okay. Bethany was dating this guy and apparently he was pretty attractive, well to Logan anyway; James had no idea what Logan saw in _dudes_. And this guy, as a fucking_ joke_, asked Logan, James' fourteen year old brother, out. Logan was literally climbing up the walls at the idea of his first boy-friend. So when he showed up at the supposed date, he got stood up; sort of. The guy showed up just with half of the school; they all decided it would be real funny to show up and call his brother gay and the deaf-faggot.

Yeah Logan couldn't hear the malice James was sure was there but, he could see and read their lips. He knew Logan would forever remember their faces as they taunted him.

Logan had come home sobbing; he couldn't even go to school the next day. James couldn't believe they would do that to his brother, Logan had to be the sweetest person James has ever known.

James clenched his teeth at the memory; he noticed the look of confusion on Logan's face and pulled him into a hug. He knew Logan must have been slightly confused as to what the hug was for; little did he know that James who had been comforting Logan the whole morning about the school saying it was going to be great and that he'd have lots of friends, was having doubts about this school and its students as well.

James pulled out of the hug, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the look on Logan's face; James smiled. '_You'll come to me right?' _Logan's confusion seemed to deepen. Logan moved his fingers quickly. _'What?' _

'…_If something happens.' _James clarified.

The look on Logan's face said he wish he didn't have to go to James. '_Yes. I will.'_ He signed before letting his gaze fall from James' face to the cement below him.

James gave his little brothers shoulder a reassuring squeeze before putting a hand on his back and ushering him into the building. He tapped Logan's shoulder; Logan eyes were immediately aimed at James' hands.

'_I'll meet you in the front later, okay_.' James stopped signing for a moment and put his index finger to his chin. "Did I forget anything?" He asked himself aloud before signing to Logan. '_What lunch do you have?'_

Logan turned around for a moment and rummaged through his green backpack before pulling out a schedule and handing it to James.

James looked at it for a few moments before handing it back to the smaller boy.

'_Okay, we have lunch together today. So I will see you then.'_ Logan nodded and started to walk away.

James shook his head and grabbed Logan's shoulder once again.

'_Bye?_' He gave Logan an expectant look.

The fourteen year old laughed. James loved it when Logan laughed; it was the only time he ever got to hear his brother's voice, and it was calming, not too loud, and very Logan-_ish._

The dark haired boy finally waved. He gave James a bright white toothed smile and walked off towards his class.

James silently prayed that today was going to be a good day for his brother, which were quite rare. James sighed as he heard the bell ring. "Hope you have a good day Logie."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! This sucks doesn't it? I'm sorry! ;_; It's like my first…Kogan. Ever. And I just want it to be good. Srsly, I WONT continue this if you don't want me too.<strong>


	2. Everything's okay?

**Authors Notes: A-yo A-yo! Oh my lord! That song has been in my head like…Since it first came out…At…I dunno that San Diego thing. Anywho! Hi hi! Tis me again! ****Honestly I LOVE you guys for giving me such amazing feedback on the first chapter. I was blown away! You're all amazing and I hope this story lives up to expectations I swear I try my best with these stories.**

* * *

><p>Logan sat at the front of the class in Heath and yawned. He soon found out that this school actually wasn't so bad; he'd actually made a friend already. Although he was reluctant to trust him he thought he was a pretty cool person; Carlos Garcia. He was really funny and didn't seem to care that Logan was deaf. Although when they'd met Logan had no clue Carlos was even talking because his head had been turned in the opposite direction. It seemed to offend the Latino at first but Logan signaled to his hears and Carlos quickly got the picture.<p>

The thing he liked most about Carlos was that he didn't care that Logan couldn't _-wouldn't-_ talk back to him; he just kept on talking. He's never had any real friends besides James and he liked that someone actually talked to him. The small boy let his gaze wander around the room he looked at all the people that would probably never talk to him. He saw a couple of kids talking to a new student, obviously a freshmen; it made him extremely jealous. Logan couldn't imagine anyone ever liking him; he was odd, too smart for his age, small, awkward, and yeah, he couldn't hear.

Logan felt the vibrations of the school bell ring and saw everyone get up from their desks. He quickly made his way to the door but not before Carlos stopped him. Carlos asked how Logan could understand him and it kind of put Logan on the spot. Carlos wouldn't understand Logan without a writing utensil and something to use said utensil on. So instead he used a sign language everyone could understand; or well, that's what Logan was hoping for.

Logan put two fingers to Carlos' lips then brought them back to his. At first he thought Carlos didn't understand; he started to panic inside, Logan's never had to explain this to anyone before and it was proving difficult. Suddenly Carlos' lips started moving again.

The dark haired boy watched as Carlos' face grew thoughtful. "Oh. You can read lips." He then smiled, showing his straight white teeth. "That's so cool! Hey! What class do you have next?"

Logan for the second time that day; reached into his backpack and pulled out his schedule, Logan handed it to his new friend. Carlos studied it for a moment or two before handing it back to Logan.

"Man. You have like, all AP classes." Carlos frowned and suddenly the familiar panic set in. Did Carlos think he was a loser now? Some people wish they were smarter but Logan, in this case, really -_really-_ wished he was just a bit dumber. Logan turned his head away, waiting for Carlos to mock him or do something cruel, but he didn't.

Carlos reached for Logan hand and held it in his. He smiled at the smaller boy. "We have lunch together. Wanna sit with me? I don't really have anyone else too." Logan thought about it. Of course he wasn't going to say no, and though the last part really made it sound like Logan was Carlos' backup he oddly enough didn't care, because today Logan had made a new friend; his first since grade-school.

He smiled at Carlos and nodded. "Great! You'll get to meet Kendall. You'll love him. He's so much fun. Oh crap!" Logan felt what apparently Carlos had heard; the bell. Carlos gave Logan another one of those amazing smiles and waved at the semi-smaller boy. "Later Logan." And with that Carlos was off to his next class.

As Logan walked to his next class he couldn't help but feel a little lucky, like his luck had finally turned around. Carlos was cool, people actually talked to him and he's a junior. Not to mention his beautiful features. His lips, his eyes, his…everything. Logan's eyes widened as he mentally slapped himself for thinking about a friend in that way. He didn't want this to be ruined by something as stupid as his feelings so he just concentrated on lunch; he couldn't wait to tell James about Carlos.

* * *

><p>When Logan <em>finally <em>found his way to the, _very_hidden cafeteria he felt a little scared. There were so many students and Logan felt so many of their eyes on him, his breathing started to get a bit erratic like so many times before and Logan fingers started twitching, reaching for anything to hold onto.

_Oh crap._ Logan thought. _Panic attack_. It wasn't weird or unusual for the young teen to get them; they'd happen to you too if you couldn't hear and were bullied the only time you'd ever gone to school.

Logan tried to settle his nerves, today was going great he didn't need this to ruin his day. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, Logan squeaked and jumped a little before he saw a worried James.

'_Hey_.' James signed. _'You okay?_' James, being the over protective brother he was assumed something had happened; he put a hand on Logan face before speaking aloud. "You can tell me."

Logan just smiled and shook his head. 'I am okay. Got lost.' His older brother sighed and then gave the smaller boy a wide smile. James wrapped an arm around Logan before guiding him towards where he was sitting.

Logan was just about to shove James off and tell him that he'd wanted to sit with his new friend when he saw said friend. Carlos waved and Logan brought his hand up to wave back when James waved too.

_What?_ Logan suddenly found himself very confused did his brother and his new friend already know each other?

Carlos jumped up to greet a still very confused Logan. "Hey! I'm glad you're finally here. Oh! This is Kendall-" Carlos turned to Kendall and pointed before turning back to Logan. "Oh gosh! I'm so glad James found you…I guess you already know James." He gave them a funny look. "I can't believe I couldn't put two and two together! I should have known James was your brother."

Logan tried, I mean, he really did but he couldn't quite catch everything Carlos was saying he knew he read something on Carlos' lips that said 'Candoll' whatever that was but everything else was just hazed together.

He didn't want to be rude so he followed Carlos hands and his eyes. He could feel the vibrations coming off of James as he spoke. He looked up at his brother just in time to catch what he was saying.

"….Slower Carlos. He can't understand you when you talk so fast, and keep your hands down." Logan felt embarrassed, there was a reason he didn't do anything to slow Carlos down. He couldn't let this day be ruined. But Carlos didn't look mad only a little sorry. He looked from James back to Logan. "Oh…Sorry Logan. I was just excited to see ya." That's when James cut in again but this time he tapped Logan's shoulder to let him know he was speaking.

"Enunciate when you're talking, kay? He'll try and understand what you say but…It just makes it easier." As much as Logan loved James he was really making the red that was already there come out in full force. He rolled his eyes at his brother.

James finally took his arm from around Logan's shoulders and smiled at him. 'Hey, better for them to know now then later.' He nudged Logan with his shoulder before pointing for him to sit.

Logan did as his brother instructed and sat between Carlos and James that's when he realized 'Candoll' was sitting across from them, looking extremely uncomfortable and kind of mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever okay? This was short yes I know. Buuuuut! The next chapter is done and will be up soon! Promise! Also! Don't forget to review! Oh! And for those of you who actually care…I'm seeing our bbs in 5 days! Sdjnjfndsjfsjfnsjdfnjn! FIVE DAYSSS! <strong>


	3. Kendall

**Authors Notes: This story makes me happy! And I hope it does what it does to me, to you too. *Wink wink* Srsly. Hfbdfb! I'm UBER excited! Anywho; Read on!**

* * *

><p>Kendall's been having an unbelievably terrible day. His girlfriend, Sandy, broke up with him through text message before he even got to school, he fell flat on his face in first period gym and to top it all off Kendall found out he just failed English. But, he knew it was going to get better. He could feel it. Something, today, was going to make this whole <em>crap-tastic<em> day worthwhile.

His mood instantly changed when he met James; James was shockingly pretty, not like Kendall notices things like that. But he was. He had gorgeous white teeth and amazing hair. And to say Kendall didn't feel a pang of jealousy when he looked at the tall brunette would be a complete lie.

Besides the fact that James clearly had it all going for him, look wise, he was amazingly nice. Kendall wasn't exactly the meanest person on the planet but he most certainly wasn't the kindest; James didn't care that the first time they met, Kendall was a complete and utter ass to him. Nope because either James didn't notice or he has sense enough to know when someone's having a bad day.

They were walking to lunch when he spotted his friend, Carlos. Basically the only one he had left in the entirety of the school. He waved a small wave to his friend. "Hey James? Do you mind if we sit with my friend, he's right over there?" He pointed in the direction of a smaller Latino boy.

"Oh…Well…No I don't but, do you think my brother could sit with us?" James looked hopeful that Kendall would say yes, and since Kendall didn't really have a reason to object he nodded. "Sure. What's his name?"

The fact that James was weary of telling Kendall the name of his brother was odd and it kind of made Kendall feel a sense of hurt. Yeah he really doesn't know him but he wanted to be friends with someone besides Carlos, he loved him but…Kendall was feeling a little lonely these days.

James did a double take when he noticed the hurt look on Kendall's face; he smiled before answering carefully. "Oh…He's uhh… His name's Logan. He's fourteen. A freshman."

Logan. _'Cute name.'_ Kendall thought. "He's fourteen? What does he look like?" When he saw the look of doubt on James' face he clarified. "I mean...So we can keep an eye out for him. When…when he you know, comes. "

"Oh…Well…You'll get to meet him soon so…" It kind of weirded Kendall out, the way James was talking now. Yeah he'd only met James like four hours ago but, his brother seemed to be a touchy subject for him.

Kendall smiled at the teen in front of him. "Okay."

"What are ya guys talkin' about?" Carlos chimed in. "Hi I'm Carlos!" Kendall's friend waved at James. "So…What were ya talkin' about?"

"James' broth—"

"Nothing." James interrupted and gave Kendall a look. He couldn't quite put his finger on James yet but something he could was the fact that James didn't trust anyone with his brother, and even the subject put him on edge.

"Yeah…Nothing Carlos. So, this is James. He's gonna sit with us, okay?" Carlos' smile didn't even falter when the subject of what the two were talking about was dropped.

"Oh sure, that's fine." He looked at James again and smiled. "Oh! I met this nice kid today Kendall. Can he sit with us too?"

Kendall wasn't even really paying attention to his friend as much as he was James' reaction to things. When he'd first met James he felt like maybe he was naïve or only concerned about his looks but now he was getting that he was protective and the kind of person you could literally pour your soul to and he'd somehow understand.

"Uhm…Okay. Sure. What's his name?"

Carlos didn't waste a second before telling Kendall all about this new friend of his; James looked completely_ mortified_. "Well, his name's Logan and he's real smart and he's deaf and…Hmm…he said he has a brother named James" He looked at the tan boy sitting across from him for a moment before returning to telling about his new friend. "…And he's like…a freshman I think. Aww! And he's super tiny and cute but…he doesn't talk which makes me sad because I really wish I could hear him, Logan had to write everything down because I don't know sign language yet but Kendall, I really really wanna learn it! So I can talk to Logan all the time!"

It took Kendall a moment to get all the information Carlos had just spurted out in his head but after he did he couldn't help the insensitivity of the way he asked his next question.

"Wait. James? Your brother's _deaf_?" And in that moment he really wished he would have said nothing, just nodded or something because James looked like he was about to punch Kendall and although Kendall really didn't have an idea as to why… he only assumed that his question was apart of it.

But leave it to a scrawny freshman to save his life because James looked past Kendall for a moment and spotted one that looked oblivious to his surroundings, the poor kid looked like he was about to pass out or something.

"J-James I'm sorry-."

James got up and started to walk away before turning back to Kendall. "Don't worry about it Kendall." He gave a huge grin before heading in the direction of the teen. Pretty soon the kid looked a lot calmer, or at least not as sick, and the pair started walking back towards Kendall and Carlos.

The first thing the blonde noticed about the pair was James' arm around the smaller teen; then a thought his him. "Carlos-" He didn't even get a chance to voice his question before it was being answered.

"Hey! I'm glad you're finally here. Oh! This is Kendall-" Kendall didn't' want to be rude or anything but, he'd never ever had any experience with handicapped people and he's not too sure if he wants too.

"Oh gosh! I'm so glad James found you…I guess you already know James. I can't believe I couldn't put two and two together! I should have known James was your brother."

He tried to listen to what Carlos was saying or James' laughing but all he saw was this small deaf kid in front of him and honestly if James wasn't there he probably would have left already. He really didn't want to be forced into hanging out with someone who couldn't even say their own name. He looked at James though and James looked ninety percent happier than he did just a moment ago.

And while James was teaching Carlos proper etiquette on how to talk to the kid wrapped in James' arms Kendall was staring at said person. Logan looked like a completely normal teenager side for the fact that he was really small especially in comparison to his or James' heights. His height wasn't all that odd anyway, he was almost as tall as Carlos. It was the fact that the kid was freakin' _small. _His arms which could be seen through his blue dress shirt, were slim and had no visible muscle tone to them, his waist was so thin, you could literally see the kid's ribs, were curved inward from his chest.

Usually Kendall would all but glance at someone who looked even remotely like this kid but now he was just staring at him.

Kendall let his eyes linger on the small boys frame before he felt a shove and saw Logan sink behind James. He looked to the one who shoved him. Carlos looked complete and utterly terrified.

The blonde teen's eyes wandered from Carlos' to James' and suddenly he knew why Carlos was so afraid.

"Kendall? What the hell are you looking at?"

It was James, and he'd shoved his smaller brother behind him. He looked at Kendall expectantly.

"I-I uhh…" Kendall was honestly having the hardest time trying to explain his creepy staring. And he wasn't even sure that's what James was seeing, he was pretty sure James was seeing the side of Kendall that was clearly there, the jock that would rather hang with a rock then Logan. Kendall tried to play it off. "Hi there Logan! I'm Kendall. Sorry about the staring… You look so familiar."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! James is so scary! But hey! I need protective James in ma story. It needs to be there! And Kendall? If he didn't come off as a dick in this then…Whatever. Review please! Oh. And guys! I saw btr on Sunday! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Logan is so much prettier in person! And James…*Dies*<strong>


	4. The start

**AN: Hello and thank you for reading! Just so you know, this chapter has some cussing in it. But if you've read any of my stories you know that's kinda a given, soo…yeah. Also, this is the chapter where the Kogan ball starts a rollin'. I'm so excited to get to the angst and drama and Kogan-y-ness of everything. Anyway, all mistakes are mine and uhm…I don't own BTR.**

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Logan met Kendall and it was honestly still fresh on Logan's mind. He knew the blonde was lying; he could just see it. James knew it too; especially because James was one of the most talented liars Logan has ever had the great pleasure of knowing.<p>

Once he told Logan that there was a bee hive growing in their house just beneath the staircase, the brunette was deathly allergic so when he heard Logan fled from the home. Logan had seriously believed his brother that was until James had given him the all clear and there was a small surprise party waiting for him; it was his tenth birthday.

The fact that James didn't do anything about the whole lying thing bothered Logan. It made him nervous because he'd seen how James reacted to it; he was pissed. But he didn't confront Kendall about it which mean, James must have some sort of alternative motive for letting it slide.

Logan snapped from his thoughts when a test was slammed onto his desk, and although he couldn't hear it being put onto his desk the vibrations alone were enough to make him want to pee himself. He looked up at his teacher, Ms. Kovacs, who looked absolutely furious. He gave her a questioning look.

"I do not tolerate cheating Mr. Diamond." _Cheating_? Logan took a quick glance at his graded test paper, _100%._ He looked up at her with pleading eyes. Logan had been in high school for all of four days and he already wished he could just drop out and get his GED or something. No one at school could understand him, he could read their lips perfectly but even if he tried to speak it would come out all wrong, and no one there, aside from James, knew sign.

"That's it, office referral." _Shit really?_ Logan sighed before grabbing his bag, slinging it around his shoulder and walking towards the door. He glanced back at his class then rolled his eyes; everyone was staring, and they all looked angry. Logan thought about using the universal sign of 'go fuck yourself' with his middle finger but decided against it; he really didn't want to be home schooled again.

* * *

><p>James couldn't believe what this ass-hole was saying. "Logan doesn't cheat okay? <em>Ever<em>."

"Well Ms. Kovacs seems to think differently James." The tall brunette stared at the principal in disbelief.

"Are you shitting me? Logan—Logan's in all AP classes. You think he got there by cheating?"

The man in front of him rubbed his eyes. "No one has ever aced her placement test James, it's meant for college graduates. Not high school freshmen."

James was getting seriously frustrated, Logan was by far the smartest person at this school and it was really shitty that they couldn't accept that.

"So are you saying she's jealous?"

The principal sighed. "Jealous of what James?"

"Well it's obvious that Logan's smarter than her." James stared matter of factly.

"James…" The principal warned.

"Okay fine! Whose dick does I have to suck to get back into the class?"

"Mr. Diamond-!"

"Look, Logan just wants to get back to learning, or whatever…Can you just tell me what he has to do?" The tall junior was furious. Logan didn't deserve this; it was the first week of school. Even if he did cheat, which he didn't, he surely didn't deserve to be treated this way.

"Detention, all next week." James' eyes widened. He remembered Carlos telling him that Kendall had gotten detention all next week because he'd froze the swimming pool or something.

"You're shitting me! No. He's not going." James started to walk out of the office to his brother, waiting outside.

"It's either that or out of school suspension."

James paused which the man took as an answer. "That's what I thought."

"Fuck you." James yelled, leaving the room. He could vaguely hear the principal yelling about him getting detention as well but ignored it.

James tapped Logan's shoulder, signaling to him that he finished. Logan stood and looked at James with pleading eyes. James bit his lip before signing to the small boy in front of him.

'_Detention.' _

And with that Logan was in tears. Logan's never been one to cause trouble, ever. He's shy, innocent and sweet. If he were to ever get in trouble it was either because of James or some ass messing with Logan.

'_What about my class? Can I still go?_' Logan asked.

'_Don't know_.' James shrugged before grabbing ahold of Logan's shoulder and guided him out of the office. He turned Logan to look at him again. '_Wanna skip? Go get some lunch?_'

James expected Logan to start signing really fast, which meant he was kind of furious;Logan never skipped before and James really didn't expect him to start now, but instead Logan nodded and smiled. Although James was only half serious, seeing the look on his brother's face he decided today they were going to have some fun. He grabbed Logan's hand and walked through the front doors of the school.

* * *

><p>They'd been sitting at <em>'Froots'<em> ice cream shop when their new best friend, Kendall, shows up.

Logan was eating his _'frooty froot froot blaster_' when he noticed James had stopped eating his ice cream, Logan followed his gaze and nearly ran out on James right then and there. He didn't know what is was really, Logan's not really concerned with the staring, he's been stared at before; especially when he had hearing aids, that didn't work. But now was different, it was because James also had a bad feeling about him. That didn't usually happen. James would be the one to trust someone while Logan kept his distance.

After they'd met Kendall, James told Logan to stay away from Carlos and Kendall, Logan was furious at first. He had no friends, no one, and once he'd finally made one James told him to stay away from him. It wasn't exactly fair. James was popular; he had girls flaunting themselves all over him, while dudes were just jealous and tried to be friends with him. Logan though, no one even ever talked to him, it was like he wasn't there. He'd get knocked over in the halls, picked last in gym, and the only person who ever sat with him at lunch was James. It just, wasn't fair.

Suddenly Logan turned to the chair next to him and reached inside his backpack; he pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. He got up from where he was sitting, essentially turning James' attention from Kendall to him, and walked right over to Kendall.

As soon as he sat down next to the blonde he wanted to get right up and leave; he really didn't even know why he was there. He bit his lip before writing down on the paper. '_Hi._' It read. Kendall gave him the oddest look, something between the lines of, 'what the hell' and 'what the fuck'; Logan jus smiled. James was in his line of sight, he saw the look of utter disbelief on his brother's face, and smiled.

'_Why aren't you in school?'_ Logan wrote after no response from Kendall.

Kendall laughed before finally responding. "Why aren't you?" He asked aloud.

Logan shook his head, honestly surprised Kendall was talking to him, and the fact that he knew he could actually talk to him made him smile; it meant that he was actually listening to James when he was talking.

Logan scribbled quickly onto the paper and turned it towards the teen sitting next to him. "You got into trouble?" Kendall questioned.

The brunette nodded. Kendall laughed at the smaller boy. "How on earth did that happen?" It was then that James came sauntering over. "Okay Logan, time to go." He said so Kendall could hear, and grabbed Logan's arm; pulling him up from where he was sitting.

Kendall gave James a look; he didn't like the way he was handling Logan. "What the hell is your problem James?"

James glared at the blonde for a moment. "Don't talk to my brother anymore."

Kendall put his hands up in defense. "Hey, he was the one who initiated it. Not me."

Logan was squirming in James' hold, letting out a few small whimpers. "James, why don't you let him go?" Kendall asked after seeing how tight James' grip was.

"Oh shit." He got down on one knee so Logan could see him clearly and started signing.

'_I'm sorry Logan.'_

Logan didn't really have it in him today to yell, or sign quickly back, so he just nodded. Logan looked at Kendall for a moment; he smiled then started waking away from both James and the blonde.

"Seriously, I know what you are Knight. Stay away from my brother." James warned again.

"Fuck you Diamond. If Logan wants to talk to me, you want me to just, what, ignore him? And that's gonna make him feel good?"

James seemed to consider this for a moment. "Yes," was his simple answer.

"You know…Carlos really liked Logan."

James looked at Kendall with suddenly sad eyes; he knew where this was going. It was kind of funny, Kendall and him were instantly friends, that was until he'd met Logan. James was good at reading people and for some odd reason Kendall just gave off a weird vibe; one he didn't want Logan to be around. Carlos though, he was sweet, and clearly really liked Logan, but he was Kendall's best friend, there was no way Logan would be able to stay clear of Kendall if he hung out with Carlos.

"Uhm…So?"

"So? So, Logan had no friends you dick." And there it was. James knew Logan had no friends, he'd sat with him at lunch the whole week and not once did anyone even look at Logan. James really did feel guilty about that, it wasn't like Logan was being bullied, if he were James would kick the ever living crap out of whoever did it, but loneliness can be just as bad.

"Well, I can't really do anything about that."

Kendall laughed. "Seriously? You have more friends at this school then there are kids, and you can't really do anything about it?" Kendall suddenly got up and started leaving; James figured that was the end of that conversation.

"If Carlos and I want to hang out with Logan, then we're going too." And that was that, James was officially pissed.

"You know he's gay right?" James asked.

Yeah, Kendall may have heard. "…So?"

James smiled at Kendall before approaching him and whispering in his ear. "So, if you touch him, I'm going to fucking kill you." Kendall would have laughed if he didn't know James would seriously do it. He gulped.

"Why would I touch him?" Kendall asked with a snarl.

"Because you fuck everything you come into contact with, and I saw the way you were looking at him. So stay away." And to say James was proud when he was the one to end this little conversation was an understatement. James gave one last smile in the direction of Kendall and headed out the doors to his car, where Logan was.

Kendall watched James leave through the doors he saw James getting into his car when something caught his eye; Logan. Logan was looking at him, he was smiling. Not a creepy stalker smile, more of a thank you smile and for a second Kendall wondered how good Logan's eyesight was, if maybe he could read Kendall's lips even from the parking lot.

Kendall looked Logan in the eyes and smiled back before mouthing '_bye Logan._'

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy endings are crappy. I'm sorry…I didn't exactly know what I was doing. And I really just wanted to get this story moving, ya know? I mean…We've seen like 0 Kogan. That's just not right. So that's changing in the next chapter…Thus the story begins. Reviews are love! <strong>


	5. Carlos

**AN: Hiya people! Wow. I haven't updated for a LONG time. JK! It's only been like 3 weeks you fic-addicts! Okay. I will admit, 3 weeks is a long time…I'm sorry! I hope you all like this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Carlos looked at a smiling Kendall and furrowed his brow. "What's with you today?" He asked the blonde, nudging him slightly. It was a Saturday and they were playing a little street hockey before Carlos' mother called them in for dinner.<p>

"Nothing. " Kendall nudged back, rounding Carlos and stealing the puck from the distracted boy.

The Latino suddenly stopped, not bothering in the fight to get the puck back. "Nothing? Then how come you're smiling like an idiot?"

Kendall stopped. That was a great question. He was doing just that, smiling like an idiot, and it was odd. Kendall smiled yeah but, not unless he'd just pulled a prank on someone or just finished with a girl in the utilities closest. Before Carlos asked his daunting little question what was he thinking about?

_Logan._

Kendall's eyes widened. Logan? Why was he thinking about Logan? He was supposed to stay away from Logan, not like he'd listen to James anyway, but still. He really didn't want much to do with James' little brother, especially if it was going to cause problems.

At first he was hesitant in telling Carlos but, he was his best friend, he couldn't lie.

"…Carlos? I—Well I've got a situation." He tried to explain.

Carlos was clearly confused. "Oh yeah? What kind?"

"It's about- Uhm…Logan." Kendall blushed even at the name. _What the hell?_

"Whaa? What did he do?" The Latino looked scared. "Kendall, he's nice. You—don't do something-Please? He's my friend."

Though Kendall wasn't known as a bully he did stick up for himself and when someone wronged him he got even. Apparently that's what his shorter friend thought he was talking about; that Logan, in the week he's lived there, had somehow gone and pissed off Kendall. Wrong. He'd done nothing. Except be the most beautiful freshman he'd ever laid eyes on. Even the mention of Logan, or anything involving him, made the blondes heart pick up it's pace.

"Calm down Carlitos." Kendall laughed. "It's-Never mind. Let's go inside now. I'm hungry." He started to walk away, hoping his best friend would follow, when Carlos didn't, he stopped, back to his friend.

"What?" He asked.

"Please Kendall. D-don't hurt him. I don't care what he did, he doesn't deserve it." Kendall admired the clear desperation in Carlos' voice; he really cared for Logan.

The tall blonde started walking towards the house again, deciding not to wait for Carlos.

"I'd never dream of it." He whispered.

When Carlos finally caught up to him, inside the house he received a horrified look from his friend. "You like Logan?"

Through Kendall's silence Carlos received his answer. He started at Kendall incredulously. "No no no no no. Kendall—_No_."

Kendall turned to his friend, unbelieving. "And why the hell not?"

"Because—because he's…" Carlos searched his mind for a reason.

"Waiting Carlos."

"Because he's Logan. The-cute freshman, the _deaf_ freshman, mind you. With a scary brother! You really wanna go up against that?"

Kendall shrugged. "I dunno. He's cute. Sides, I ain't scared of _James._"

Carlos grabbed at his hair in frustration. Kendall was a pig, everyone knew that. James knew that. "Yeah well, he's not scared of you either and—and if you hurt Logan—Oh my God. He _will_ kill you."

"Hell, if you hurt Logan…I don't think I'd be able to forgive you."

Kendall looked at his friend. "Guess he has that effect on a lot of people."

"Seriously Ken. Just—leave it alone. Just because you think he's cute doesn't mean you need to—_fuck_ him or whatever! Just…Just leave Logan out of it. He's got enough to deal with as it is."

Carlos couldn't believe his friend. It was a well known fact that he was a complete and utter whore. At first it was just the girls of the school, then, when Kendall came out, it was the dudes too. Kendall can get anyone. He's popular but, not well liked. People, unless they want a good time, usually stay away from Kendall. He's an ass-hole if you ever saw one. That must be why James is so hesitant to let Logan interact with him. James and Kendall seemed fine on James' first day of school and then, they weren't. Sometimes Carlos wonders why even he's friends with Kendall.

"Hey, Carlos. That hurts my feelings. I'm not going after him _just_ because he's cute. And…While I'm sure his _fucking_ is quite…suitable to my tastes, I really do think I like him."

"Jesus Kendall! I can't believe this shit! Out of all the people you have to choose-You choose- Get out! " Kendall is confused.

"What? Seriously Carlos? What did I do?" Kendall tries to shove off Carlos' pushing hands, with one good shove Carlos falls to the ground, pissed and…Crying?

"You know what! Fuck you Kendall! You always get the girl—or guy-Whatever! Why can't I ever win! What's so fucking special about you!" Tears of frustration, jealously and anger cascade down the Latino's face. The blonde just stares in shock for a moment at his crying friend before getting on his knees to comfort him.

"Y-you like…You like Logan?" He asks softly.

Carlos sniffles before nodding. "Doesn't matter though, he'll choose you."

* * *

><p>James and Logan were sitting quietly at the dinner table waiting for their chef to bring out the food. James looked across the table at his smaller, younger brother. 'You okay?' He signed.<p>

Logan though, didn't see the sign. He was lost somewhere in his own head, thinking about none other than Kendall. He didn't know Kendall, and James says he's bad news but, there's just something about him. He's got this face, it's so…mesmerizing. It brings butterflies to his stomach. Logan wishes he could see Kendall again, kiss him maybe, feel the vibrations of Kendall's voice under his touch. He wants so much to be with Kendall. Logan's confused though, is this what love feels like? He hasn't gotten a chance to experience anything like crushes or…Lovers. Granted he's only fourteen but he wishes people weren't so mean to him, that maybe, maybe if they weren't, he would have loved someone back home too.

Suddenly there's a bang on the table, he can feel it. He looks up, meeting James' worried eyes. '_You okay_?' His older brother asks.

Logan doesn't respond. He doesn't quite know how to. He's scared. Scared because he knows he can't act on his new-found feelings for Kendall; Kendall would shoot him down within a second and Logan knows he wouldn't be able to take that. He's frustrated. Frustrated because James clearly hates the blonde and really, all Logan wants to do is enjoy their company. And finally, Logan's confused. Confused because, as stated earlier, James hates Kendall, and Logan has no clue why.

Logan smiles at James.

He loves James. James always makes him feel safe, and wanted. Logan's whole life has been about what he doesn't have; the ability to hear. His mother, father and classmates all think that just because he can't hear; that he can't feel their disappointment, abandonment and hatred. His brother is the only one that accepts him for who he is. If it weren't for James, Logan…He wouldn't be here.

'_I'm okay_.' He signed after a few moments.

James didn't seem convinced. Logan wasn't a very good liar. '_Promise?'_

Logan smiled a wide, toothy smile. _'Promise_.'

'_You know I don't believe you._'

Logan sighed. '_Yeah, I do.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So yes. Story development…Btw. You ALL know how this is gonna end so…Nm. Anyway! REVIEW PLZ! <strong>


End file.
